les_chroniques_devilliousfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussion générale/@comment-33305437-20170824155254
Bonjour à tous Cette théorie se base sur les chansons suivant : Capriccio Farce, South North Story, Master of the court, , A screw a gear and pride, Zenmai Jikake no Komoriuta ainsi que Wordplay et Magnetsu no Jikkenshitsu, Aku no Musume, Aku no meshitsukai et se compose de 3 parties. Maintenant c'est dit on peut passer à la théorie. Ma théorie serait que Irregulier l'"alter ego" d'Allen Avadonia. On sait que dans South North Story et a Screw a Gear and pride Rilliane (North Rin) et Allen (North Len) ont des alter ego dans un autre monde. Et Irregulier était justement South Len. Niveau argument On a le fait qu'il se ressemble comme 2 goute d'eau un peu comme Rilliane et South Rin et le fait que dans la chanson "a Screw a Gear and Pride" lorsque Rin chante "Atteindre un ego est Irregulier" on voit un garçon qui ressemble beacoup à Irregulier (apart la tenu bien sûr). thumb|left voilà pour la première partie de la théorie Deuxième partie de la théorie Re-Birthday, Capriccio Farce et Master of the court On sait grâce à la première partie de la théorie que Irregulier = South Len. Maintenant on va essayer de savoir qui est South Rin.Dans re-birthday on peut facilement deviner que c'est Irregulier qui est dans la poupée. Car dans Capriccio Farce Irregulier est justement dans cette poupée et en plus il chante la berceuse mécanique que sa "mère" lui a appris. (poupée = Master of the court= "mère" d'Irregulier).Dans le clip de Re-Birthday lorque l'endroit où se trouve Irregulier devient lumineu fond devient aussi jaune que celui de Zenmai Jikkake no Komoruita thumb|leftthumb Deuxième partie de la théorie Re-Birthday, Capriccio Farce et Master of the court On sait grâce à la première partie de la théorie que Irregulier = South Len. Maintenant on va essayer de savoir qui est South Rin.Dans re-birthday on peut facilement deviner que c'est Irregulier qui est dans la poupée. Car dans Capriccio Farce Irregulier est justement dans cette poupée et en plus il chante la berceuse mécanique que sa "mère" lui a appris. (poupée = Master of the court= "mère" d'Irregulier).Dans le clip de Re-Birthday lorque l'endroit où se trouve Irregulier devient lumineu le fond devient aussi jaune que celui de Zenmai Jikkake no Komoruita Quand je mets ces 2 images de cette manière. On dirait pas qu'il y un lien entre ces 2 chansons. Si Irregulier est South Len, donc la fille dans Clockwork Lullaby I est South Rin. Niveau argument On a le fond très similaire dans les PV des chansons rescpectifs. Le fait qu'il connaissent tous les 2 la berceuse Mécanique Lulila. Le fait que "Rin" demande à quelqu'un d'aller dormir presque de la même que quand Master of the court dis ça à Irregulier. Le fait qu'elle lui dis "Poura t-elle te guerir ?" et que la poupée chante exactement la même berceuse à Irregulier dans ce même but. On peut également supposé que si dans a Screw a Gear and Pride lorsque Irregulier fais ces adieux aux 2 "Rins" il enfaite en train de décéder. Et enfin il y écrit dans la clip de la chanson Wordplay "l'aube aujourd'hui à tokyo" right et on sait que dans South North Story le monde Riliane rencontre South Rin est justement Tokyo. (à ce stade on peut plus vraiment parler de théorie mais plutôt d'une évidence) Et en plus Rin est utilisé pour les choeur dans Re-Birthday. Et enfin que pour Zenmai Jikkake no komoriuta, Wordplay et Magnetsu no Jikkenshitsu on sait pas où ça se situe. Certainnes supposerai que ce passerai durant l'arc du péché originelle. A cause de la mélodie de Magnetsu no Jikkenshitsu qui ressemble fortement à cette de celle de "The song i heard somewhere" chantée par Iroha et qui montre comment Irina a été transformé en chat rouge Voilà pour cette théorie En résumé Allen = North Len Rilliane = North Rin Irregulier = South Len & Fils adoptif de Master of the court Fille dans Zenmai Jikkake no Komoruita, Wordplay et Magnetsu no Jikkenshitsu = South Rin Vostfr des chansons cités : Capriccio Farce : https://youtu.be/jakDJGM9sdc (fait par Mitsufujiyama) https://youtu.be/7JRyW1U7VnM (fait par yaoifantastique) https://youtu.be/KvUROQZwmtM (fait par Kurotsuki92i) (et aussi le magifique cover chantée par Daphnis,Sainte Séïa, Shirima, Poucet, Megumi, Sumashu, Emeraude, Waffuru, Vulkain & Raku) https://youtu.be/OM6L7-rSqn0 Master of the court : https://youtu.be/f6VH76uLA3c (fait par Maria Moonlit) A screw a gear and Pride : https://youtu.be/h01NEblhefg (fait par bah... moi en fait) Clockwork I / Zenmai Jikkake no Komoruita : https://youtu.be/ft1-97CXW0Q (fait par Mororine) https://youtu.be/lW9QH2ccbc4 (fait par Matsureis) https://youtu.be/QRne87kigGI (fait par Raikya Dafiren) Aku no musume : https://youtu.be/9OHjMYRUJh8 (fait par Mororine) Servant of Evil : https://youtu.be/kWZiitd9Acs (fait par Mororine) South North Story : https://youtu.be/_FSClknUvt4 (fait par moi) Magnetsu no Jikkenshitsu : https://youtu.be/whumSY6It0g (fait par Maria Moonlit) Re-Birthday : https://youtu.be/J2t7DzuEAQQ (fait par ElcoUsagi) https://youtu.be/4RlkNJMfZBQ (fait par Matsureis) Wordplay : https://youtu.be/x6zSZJtJ0YQ (fait par Matsureis) https://youtu.be/CoSrl3D-RO0 (fait par Raikya Dafiren)